


Teen Titans: Sister vs. Sister

by a54321



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary: Blackfire pays her little sister a visit to play her favorite game with her. Things aren’t quite like how they used to be though…Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Teen Titans: Sister vs. Sister

***ZAP***

“YEEOWWCH!” Starfire cried out as, while flying back towards Titan’s Tower after returning some DVDs she and her friends had watched, she felt a bolt of hot energy strike her backside. The back of her purple miniskirt half mostly off, she momentarily dipped in altitude before stopping and whirling around to look up. “Who-” *WHOOSH*

Air rushed by her as a somewhat purple form flew down past her in a blur. Just as she was beginning to turn herself around, she felt a pair of hands grab onto the exposed back of her bright pink granny panties. “WEDGIE!”

“YEEEK!” And her toned buttocks gave a clench as her underwear was rocketed up her crack, courtesy of her attacker flying up and wedgieing her. “S-sisterrrgghh, AGHK!” Starfire, recognizing the voice, grunted out as her panties were tugged further upward.

“Surprise surprise, you got it in one.” the older, black-haired Tamaranean said, hands still gripping her little sister’s panties. “But I guess you’re probably still used to hearing me yell out THAT attack, aren’t you?” Blackfire taunted, giving the panties in her grip another tug, stretching them up a couple more inches.

“HYYYGGHH!” Biting down on her bottom lip, Starfire turned her head towards her sister. Eyes glowing green, she sent a starbolt blast at her sister from her eyes. Unfortunately, Blackfire saw it coming and flew hard to the side while still holding onto her sibling’s undergarments, resulting in a flying dragging wedgie. “AAAHHHOOOWWW!” 

With a short spin, Blackfire hurled her sister forward, sending Starfire flying for a couple of seconds before the redhead righted herself and got into a hovering position. Starfire almost wasted time trying to pick out her wedgie. Instead though, she turned around and unleashed a large starbolt right into her sister’s face as the older girl tried to tackle her. “AH!”

Taking advantage of her older sister’s momentary daze, Starfire charged her. “HRAH!” Tackling into Blackfire, Starfire brought them both crashing down to the ground, pinning the now-groaning older teen down on the hard concrete. “Why ae you here?” Starfire angrily demanded to know.

Her arms held down by her sister’s Blackfire put on a confident and relaxed smile. “Well, I may have heard that you’d started playing a certain game of ours with that gloomy friend of yours.” Shifting her left leg, she lined her knee up with Starfire’s ribs. “And I thought to myself, well, that just won’t do.” Striking, she kneed Starfire’s side while pushing herself up.

The younger sibling grunted as she was roughly thrown off of blackfire onto her back, the older sibling climbing onto her and grabbing her arms while smirking down at her.

“After all, what is this game without its best player?” Blackfire asked rhetorically. “So, I thought I would come by and- AH!” An energy blast from Starfire’s eyes knocked the older girl back and off of her. “Ow…”

Green energy lit up around Starfire’s fists as she picked herself up. “I am afraid, sister, that did not learn from our last battles and have forgotten which of us is STRONGER NOW!” Starfire roared while unleashing a starbolt at her sister’s butt.

“YEEOOWWWIIEE!” Just like Starfire, Blackfire found back of her miniskirt (black in color) destroyed, revealing a tight, purple thong already riding up her toned backside. “Ugh, you-” ***SMACK!ZZZAP*** “NYYYAAHOOWCH!” A swift, starbolt-covered hand striking her backside cut off whatever Blackfire had been going to say. 

And before she could try and pick herself up, she felt Starfire grab onto the back of her thong. “And you will NOT be the game’s winner this time!” With that declaration, Starfire pulled HARD on Blackfire’s thong, yanking it up into her crack.

“GAH!” Raising up a hand and igniting it with energy, Blackfire prepared to counterattack, only to have her hand blasted with an eye beam. “OW!” And then her thong was pulled up even harder then before, Starfire beginning to twist it to tighten to wedgie. “GYYYRRCK, AH! YOU CAN’T, AHOW, Do THIS!” Blackfire yelled out indignantly.

“I believe I can.” Starfire said, taking a seat on Blackfire’s back in order to keep the girl from getting up. “It is, after all, how the game is played.” Starfire then delivered a loud SMACK to her sister’s toned backside, making the older girl yelp. “And I have had much practice at it as of late.”

Blackfire, grimacing, was about to try and push herself up in spite of the weight on her back when she felt her thong rising up her back. “AAGGHHCK!” Rising up hard and fast with Starfire twisting the skimp undergarments while jerking on them, adding more and more inches onto them. “NYYYYGGHH!” Her buttocks shook and clench as she squirmed beneath her little sister. “STAAAHHP!”

“The redhead’s eyes glowed green. “Not until you SUBMIT!” On that last word, Starfire proceeded to blast her sister’s exposed butt with eye beams.

“GYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHOOOOOWWWWIIIIIEEEE!” Blackfire shrieked, voice almost hurting Starfire as the older girl’s rump was roasted.

“GIVE UP!”

“OKAAAYYYEEEEEEE, OKAAAYYYYEEEEEEOOWWIIEEE! I GIVE UUUUP!” Blackfire screamed, prompting Starfire to switch off her eye beams. And smile.

“Oh WONDERFUL!” Starfire exclaimed, her sister, not hearing her, too busy breathing heavily and letting out sobs as tears fell down her reddened face. No where near as red as her backside currently was though. “I cannot tell you how long I have waited for this most joyous occasion.” Starfire said, gently placing her hands on Blackfire’s burning backside.

The older Tamaranean’s breath hitched and her voice got higher as she let out a particularly pitiful whimper at the soft touch.

“Now I may, at long last, deliver unto you the Loser’s Spanking.” At those words, Blackfire’s trembling body froze and her tear-filled eyes widened. A feeling of terror began to overwhelm her. “No! Sister, plea-” ***SMACK*** “AAAGGGHHHOOWWWWW!” Blackfire howled as her already damaged butt was struck with a devastatingly strong spank. “PL-PLEEEASSSE! MER-” ***SMACK*** “CCCYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!”

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

-

“AGHOW, GYRGH, STARRRRGH!” Raven grunted out as she was led onto Starfire’s bed, the redhead guiding her by pulling on the bottom part of her leotard… which was ALL that was left of her leotard, the top half having been ripped apart as part of a brutal wedgie before she’d been spanked, turning her bottom a bright red.

And with her having gone commando and her cloak removed, that bottom part of her leotard was ALL that was covering any of her grey skin. Not that they covered much of anything while wedged up her butt though.

“Patience, friend Raven. I am almost done.” Starfire said, posing her into an all fours position on the bed on the right side of it.

“Si-sister… Please, I need ice, any at all wou-” **SMACK!** “AAAAAAHHHHOOOWWWWW!” Raven’s only consolation at this moment was that she wasn’t Blackfire.

The older Tamaranean, wearing nothing but her stretched out purple thong wedged up her own butt while on all fours on the bed’s left side, had been spanked until her butt was a dark, angry, unbearably hot red. “There will be no ice for you, sister.” Starfire said before turning towards Beast Boy, who was grinning on the other side of the other side of the room with a digital camera in hand, one that had recorded the entirety of Starfire arranging the girls. “I believe they are ready now, friend Beast Boy.”

“Oh yeah, definitely ready…” beast Boy said breathily while admired the exposed, spanked, and wedgied backsides.

When Starfire had asked him to take a picture of her with the defeated and crying Blackfire after beating the older girl, Beast boy had been quick to suggest that Starfire shouldn’t leave out the girl who’d helped her prepare for that battle with earlier games.

Saving the video, he switched the camera from video to photography and with snapped a picture of Starfire sitting between the two defeated girls and their busted booties.

He would be making a LOT of copies of that picture and the video.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml803400555']=[] 


End file.
